De traumas y reencuentros
by Baluu
Summary: Sam, el maestre oficial de la Fortaleza Roja, debe visitar a un prisionero de guerra que le recuerda demasiado a la oscuridad


No saben cuántas ganas le tenía a esta escena, en fin, no es para nada un final feliz para una historia como la que yo le imagino a Sam y no tengo ni idea como ha quedado. Esta historia participa en el reto 24 de foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras *la autora se marcha deprimida*

Sam dejó correr sus dedos, otrora regordetes, por el pelo marrón. Era la quinta vez que hacia ese gesto en menos de cuatro horas. Estaba nerviosísimo. Más que nerviosísimo, asquerosamente asustado y temeroso de todo lo que le rodeaba. Hasta su propia sombra le hacía dar un respingo y soltar un pequeño gemido. Además, el tiempo parecía haberse puesto en su contra, empeñándose en alargarse hasta el infinito. Miró por enésima vez el sol, brillante en el cielo, burlándose de él.

Espera hasta el atardecer, Sam. Déjale que comprenda quien manda ahora, que demostremos nuestra fuerza un poco más. Luego ve a hablar con él y proponle lo que conversamos.

Sabía que Jon tenía algo de razón (su padre comprendía el mundo en proporciones de fuerza y escalafones sociales, de seguro que consideraría débil de parte de ellos que le permitieran salir ileso). Aunque también tenía perfectamente claro que su padre no se dejaría doblegar (ni aceptaría tan fácilmente, se limitaría a considerar la tortura como un gesto de respeto) por unas horas más en los calabozos de la Fortaleza Roja, mandasen a quien mandasen para hacerle sentir un poco más "cómodo". O quizás, tan solo estaba sobrestimando a su padre. Como lo habia hecho toda su vida.

Su padre, el guerrero. Su padre, el valiente. Su padre, el que todo lo puede.

Él, por su cuenta, habia sobrevivido a las huestes de la moribunda casa Lannister. Habia montado en un dragón (junto a Jon, claro, el animal era suyo) y se habia bajado sano y salvo. Se habia enfrentado a un caminante blanco con un ínfimo pedazo de acero valyrio y no habia terminado con los ojos azul-hielo.

Y ahora, estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones por ir a conversar con la cabeza de la casa Tarly. No encontraba sentido en ello, pero eso no lo hacía menos real. ¿Y si iba ahora mismo? ¿Tenía estomago para ver como de seguro la sangre le corría por diferentes partes del cuerpo, mientras Randyll Tarly fruncía el ceño y callaba por toda respuesta? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿Por qué sonreía como idiota cuando imaginaba aquello?

¿Realmente quería ver sufrir a su padre? Una parte de él sí. Sin darse cuenta, maldiciéndose por su estupidez, sus pies ya le llevaban al subterráneo del castillo, incontrolables. Malditos desgraciados.

El familiar olor a rata muerta ya le subía por la nariz cuando se detuvo. ¿Qué mierda iba a decirle? Hola papa, bienvenido a la Fortaleza Roja. Aquí vivo yo, ¿te gusta? Viniste a verme, ya sabía yo que habías echado de menos. ¿Qué? ¿No sabias que trabajo con los Targaryen? No te preocupes, son buena gente. ¿Cómo esta Dickon? ¿Tan muerto como hace dos años atrás?

Basta Sam.

Respiró profundo, solo a unos pasos de su destino. Calma, ya no tienes doce años. Eres…pues, eres el Gran Maestre. La gente te respeta porque sabe que no eres un idiota controlado por el juego de tronos. Ya no tiene ningún derecho a lanzarte esas malditas miradas de amenaza, de tan profunda e hiriente decepción, eres alguien. Eres tú y por ser quien eres puedes enfrentarte a lo que sea, estas seguro. T-u p-u-e-d-e-s.

Abrió la puerta. La escena era muy parecida a lo que habia imaginado, dos de los gorilas más grandes al servicio de su majestad abofeteaban con fuerza a un maltrecho Tarly, de cuya boca ya corría un hilillo de sangre medio reseco, medio fresco y que parecía resignado —e incluso, podría jurar Sam, algo sonriente. ¿Habría perdido la razón?—.Lo que no se esperaba el maestre que sucediese, era que Tyom y Lyom, dos hombres iguales como gotas de agua, se detuviesen tan intempestivamente. Era como si alguien les hubiese puesto un resorte en el culo, pensó Sam divertido.

—Maestre Tarly—susurró Tyom. ¿O era Lyom?

El prisionero levantó la cabeza, súbitamente interesado.

— ¿Qué habéis dicho? —les preguntó a los carceleros en voz baja y temblorosa.

Ninguno de los aludidos le respondió. Seguían mirando con fijeza a Sam.

—Retiraos—dijo el hijo de Randyll Tarly, voz autoritaria—el rey me ha mandado a hablar por última vez con el prisionero. Si no coopera, pues les avisaré.

Los gemelos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y dejaron la pequeña habitación. No poseían el mismo gusto por la violencia de Gregor Clegane, pero Sam se podía imaginar los sentimientos que albergaban hacia Tarly luego de alternar vigilarle y golpearle por espacio de varios meses.

— ¿Quién sois?

Sam era consciente que su padre habia escuchado el apellido, pero las ganas de mantener el suspenso le podían. ¿Acaso esto era una venganza?

—El maestre de la fortaleza, ser—afirmó, apoyado en la pared, mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos. Con un calculado aire desenfadado.

No sabía de donde estaba saliendo tamaña valentía, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba mucho. Y debía admitir también que ya estaba olvidando para que habia ido en principio a aquel lugar.

— ¿Y qué deseáis de mí?

Nada le complació más que el pequeño toque de desesperación que detectó al final de esa frasecita irónica. Era oficial, se estaba vengando. Joder, se siente tan bien. Ya comprendo por qué la gente pierde la cabeza por esto.

—Torturaros un poco, ser. Solo un poco.

— ¿Mas?

—Oh, veréis, la fuerza bruta no es la única arma de un hombre. Sobre todo si se trata de un hombre inteligente.

—Un hombre inteligente es aquel que sabe comprender su lugar—declaró el preso, repuesto de la sesión de violencia, haciendo una pausa dramática—Sam.

Maldito viejo. Lo supo desde el principio. La convicción trágica de que jamás dejaría de ser un niño pequeño y asustado poseyó a Sam. De pronto se vio a sí mismo, con trece años, manos regordetas, lagrimas saladas. Tan asustado que le llegaba a doler el pecho. ¿Acaso se creyó que algún día podría superar el miedo? Era y siempre sería un maldito gordo, una decepción para todos los que le rodeaban. ¿Cómo habia sido tan ingenuo para suponer otra cosa? Se quedó mudo de angustia, Randyll Tarly ya estaba al mando de la situación

— ¿Qué? ¿Creíais que no me enteraría del nuevo maestre real? Sé mucho de más de vos de lo que creéis. Jamás pensé que podríais caer más bajo que cuando erais un pequeño y me avergonzabais en todas partes, lugar al que decidiera llevarte. Pero me equivoqué, perro faldero de los Targaryen, de los lunáticos Targaryen…no hay día que no me avergüence de haberte engendrado

Le escupió a la cara. Sam, inmóvil, ojos llorosos. Sois un cobarde, Sam. No valéis para nada. Para nada has escuchado, para nada. Un cobarde que lo único que sabe es esconderse detrás de los libros. No deberíais haber nacido. No deberíais. Vete o te mato, te rebano en pequeños pedacitos y le echo tu carne, grasienta, putrefacta a los perros del establo. Ellos valen más que tú.

Una lágrima amenazó con escaparse a la mejilla de Sam. Suaves sollozos comenzaron a brotar.

—Eso es, llora. Sois una nena, así es que podéis llorar lo que queráis.

— ¿Y vos, ser? —murmuró Sam, no muy seguro de donde quería llegar

— ¿Yo, que? Sois vos el que está llorando maestre, no yo.

—Vos, ¿Qué habéis logrado con toda vuestra fuerza bruta, vuestra férrea y errada comprensión del mundo? Madre y Dickon están muertos, porque vos decidiste apoyar al bando equivocado…

Su voz iba tomando fuerza a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra. Sentía como un angustioso agujero negro se le expandía en el pecho y como las palabras nunca dichas—y siempre anheladas— se le agolpaban en el borde de los labios. Las ganas de llorar eso si, nunca desaparecieron.

—Soy un banderizo, hice lo que era mi deber.

— ¿Y de que sirvió el deber, padre, si, cegado por orgullo y subestimando a la enemiga, cada batalla que librasteis la perdisteis, si lograsteis que la desesperanza se instalase en miles de corazón para luego darle el paso a una muerte segura? Si escogisteis el honor por sobre la familia…

—Ambas cosas van de la mano. No lo entendéis.

—No me interrumpáis, que vos sois el prisionero y yo el que tiene tu vida entre las manos. Si escogisteis el honor por sobre la familia, deberíais haberos cuidado de llevar la cabeza contigo antes de partir.

Una sonrisa afilada se le puso en el rostro al ver la expresión derrotada de Randyll Tarly, aunque no se sentía para nada contento. Lo que acababa de hacer era dolorosamente similar a las maneras de su padre para tratar a la gente. Le habia basureado hasta que logró que se rindiese, recurriendo a las emociones más bajas. Jugando sucio. Y lo peor era que su voz, la suya, la del amable Samwell Tarly, habia revelado su verdadera naturaleza. Y no le resultaba del todo desconocida, pues la habia heredado.

— Vos lo habéis dicho, Sam. No tengo nada que perder, excepto mi honor, así que podéis llevarme a la horca. No les diré nada de aquello que desean tan desesperadamente saber.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Randyll Tarly, su padre, Sam, su hijo, supo que eran ciertas. Aterradoramente ciertas. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pensando en cómo le diría a Jon la mala nueva. Estaba por introducir la llave en la herrumbrosa cerradura cuando su padre le habló. Por última vez.

—Hey, Sam. Lo habéis hecho bien, muy bien.

Serian esas últimas palabras las que le perseguirían durante la noche y el día que siguió a aquel, cuando la cuerda se apretó, como los brazos de una amante fastidiosa, en torno al cuello de la cabeza de la casa Tarly. Sam estaba entre la multitud, en silencio, y su mirada se encontró con la de su padre un segundo antes de que el primero perdiese la vida. Randyll sonrió y Sam no pudo evitar imitarle, preguntándose cuando mierda podría librarse del sino de Randyll de Tarly.

Al morir, viejo y solo, comprendería que hay algunas cosas de las que simplemente no podemos escapar.


End file.
